untitled
by fairytwin
Summary: Ino and Tamaki story, not the squeal of anything, war was going on and ino and tamaki had to go and fight in a few days, but why doesn't he want her to go  cross over


**_Soul- this isn't a squeal or anything, just came to my mind and had to write it, it's a ino and tamaki, if you dont like the couple then don't read, and flames would be ignore and question if you flame about the couple since you arleady know who it is._**

Ino's sky blue eyes looked at the midnight color sky that was filled with millions of diomands shining down over the village, as she lays on a abondon old tower of the roof that she usually did when she wanted to think, her long golden hair in it's usual high ponytail, Her flawless pale arms folded behind her head as it made it more comfy to be there.

The mind reader closed her eyes for a moment as she sigh abit, she re-open her eyes once she heard soft foot-steps coming closer to her, she didn't bother to even get up and see who it was, as she knew who it would be already, the only person that knew of her hiding space.

She tiled her flawless face to the side, to see a male with golden blond short hair standing up a few feet away from her, he wore black sweats with a plain white t-shirt that fit him big.

Her glances went back to the dark sky that had a silver creset moon in the middle of it that seem abit like a cricket smile.

"You know you shouldn't be here alone this late" The male said calmly, as his golden bangs cover his eyes as he was looking over the village, that seem so peaceful and calm, as it usually was in the morning, this was a calm place to be, unlike other villages, they rarely had any wars and really didn't want it but would stand up for itself when it had to, and right now they had to and was in war even though it didn't seem like it since they didn't want to worry the little children.

"I know Tamaki" said Ino softly as she started to sit up, her sweats matching his own, as they usually wore the same thing at times, not because they did it on perpuse, it just happens.

Tamaki turn his head to the side to see his best friend looking back at him, she wore a white tank top that was abit dirty from laying there, "you know with the war being on it isn't safe" he said trying to stay calm as he looked at her flawless face, a soft breeze hitting their body as it made their hair move abit.

A small silence arose as she nodded after a while, "I know and I told you not to worry about me, i can take care of myself" said the 18 year old blond as she wasn't scare or worry about war, she was a ninja she would do anything for her village and she would do it with pride, even if she had to give up her life.

Tamaki glared abit as he looked at the village which he loved since he was born there and grew uo there this whole life, and then he glances at the female that he learn to love from the day that she walked in his life, "you know you don't have to fight with us and my group" he said as he wanted her to be safe.

"But i want to" she said as she started to stand up, dusting her sweats abit "and it's not only your group, it's my group also, or don't you remember that we became a group since I moved here years ago and i was put on the same team as you" she said, her hands firmly put on her hips, she didn't understand why he didn't want her to fight, his been telling her not to sign up for the war but she wouldn't listen and she did and now she and the people from her group that signed up had to go fight in a few days.

Tamaki sigh abit, "I know Ino, but please don't go" he said softly yet demanding as he avoided looking at the female that looked like an angel that came form heaven with stobborness and demandnation that amazed everybody.

The mind-reader rose a brow, "why Tamaki, dont you think that I'm strong enough to go" she said annoyed as she couldn't believe that he was telling her not to go, she wanted to go and protect the people that she grew to care about and love...love like her best friend.

The male with mid-blue eyes that resemble those of the sky shook his head, "you are strong..." he said as his voice started to go soft again as he knew that she was. She was the one that finched on top of their class.

"Then why Tamaki" she said, her heavily voice getting louder as she looked at him.

"Because..." he said softly as he looked down, his hands on his side.

"because why?" she asked wanting to know, her voice holding still some annoyes, her face seeming abit angery as it soon faded once her sky blue eyes met his mid-blue eyes that show sadness in them.

"because...I won't know what to do if i lose you in battle" he said, putting his hands softly on the top of her arms.

"what?" she said in shock as her eyes widen, as she looked at his eyes that seem to be cover abit by his locks of golden hair.

"I don't know what I would do if you died in battle, I can't image my life with out you there" he said honestly as he hold her softly in his arms, he couldn't image his life with-out her, he got used to her loud mouth and mood swings, to the point that he fell in love with her.

"Tamaki..." she said softly as her eyes went back to normal and was about to say more before he interupped again, by brushing his soft lips with her own that tasted like villana lip gloss, he expected her to push him away and for him to apologies, but instead she kissed him back, his eyes opening abit in shock but soon closed them again as they kissed eachother passionly under the midnight sky as he hold her in his arms.

_**Soul- not my best, but i like it ^.^**_


End file.
